


Pissed and Pregnant

by Jade_Dragoness



Series: Pregnant Spock [1]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Humor, Kink Meme, M/M, Mpreg, written for the lulz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-08
Updated: 2009-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Dragoness/pseuds/Jade_Dragoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt - Spock is fucking PISSED at Kirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pissed and Pregnant

“That is illogical. There must be a programming or hardware error in the bio-medical scanner.”

McCoy peered at Spock, not bothering to fight back his grin. “Sorry Spock. No mistake. I even had Scotty down here to run a diagnostic on the equipment to double check since I ran that scan on you yesterday, just in case the result was glitch, ”

Spock stared at him. At his side, Jim grinned and spread his arms wide. “I‘m going to be a dad!”

Spock turned to him. “Vulcan males do. Not. Get. Pregnant!”

His steadily rising voice made everyone in the medical bay stop to stare.

Jim just grinned harder, radiating delight like a star does light.

McCoy shook his head sadly. _The kid is clearly suicidal._ He sure as hell wasn’t getting in the way of a pissed off Spock.

“It is impossible for a male to impregnate another. The biology of gametes does not allow two sperm cells to combine to produce off-spring,” Spock insisted.

“Maybe, I‘m just _that_ amazing,” said Jim, smugly.

Now, Spock stared at him. Spock’s hands twitched, as he was overcome by the vivid memory of having his hands around that pale throat and tightening while Jim choked, squirmed and failed to remove his grip.

Suddenly, the idea of acting in such a violent manner again became very, very attractive.

Jim read his killing intent and he rapidly backed up and stood behind McCoy.

“Now, now, Spock,” Jim said nervously. “There‘s no reason go and get mad.” None too silently he hissed to McCoy. “Bones, do Vulcans get homicidal with pregnancy hormones?”

“I am going to kill you,” Spock said flatly, and took a step toward him.

“Whoa, whoa,” Jim said desperately. “I thought Vulcans were hot to start producing tons of babies to save their race. Having a kid is only logical, right?”

“A pregnant Vulcan male is not logical!” yelled Spock, taking another step towards him.

Jim backed up, pulling McCoy along with him.

“Damn it, Jim. I‘m a doctor, not a human shield,” McCoy grumbled. He tried to pull away but Jim refused to let him go.

“Tell him what you told me, Bones!” Jim said urgently.

Spock stepped closer and his hands rose up.

“The baby‘s a girl!” Jim yelped, too panicked to wait for McCoy’s answer.

Spock stilled.

“I was thinking we could call her, Amanda,” Jim said.

“Amanda,” repeated Spock, his voice soft. There was a warm, non-murderous light in his eyes that made Jim sigh in relief.

Jim finally stepped away from McCoy and reached out to Spock, wrapping his hands around Spock’s hands and beaming at him.

“Come on,” Jim said cheerfully. “You can‘t kill the father of your kid! How else will you be able to give Amanda a little brother or sister?”

Spock growled and tightened his hands until Jim turned white and squeaked.

McCoy rolled his eyes and went looking for the osteo-mender.

End


End file.
